


Pillow Fight

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tickling, intense pillow fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Mahiru invites the Greed Pair over for a movie night and sleep over, but when Hyde gets on Kuro’s nerves, will the Eves survive the night with the Servamp brothers?





	Pillow Fight

Mahiru bit his lip, feeling slightly troubled. At first he thought it would be a great idea for Kuro and Hyde to start bonding again, so he invited the Servamp of Greed and his Eve Licht over for a sleepover. Well, now he knew that he made a slight mistake. During the first two hours the two arrived, the Servamp and Eve got into a fight, and broke of of Mahiru’s good glasses. Even though they apologized, it still didn’t make it better. Then Hyde said something about Kuro’s past, that apparently was really embarrassing, and the bluenette almost took the blond out. Mahiru had to take Kuro to the kitchen so that he wouldn’t make a bloody mess of the other Servamp.

 

“Tell me again, why did you bring them here?” Kuro asked, letting out an irritated breath. Mahiru frowned as he felt the irritation rising through Kuro. He knew it took a lot to actually annoy the sloth Servamp, so feeling that made Mahiru sigh. Did Hyde really irritate Kuro this much? “So troublesome.”

 

“You know why,” Mahiru sighed out, glancing towards the dark living room when Hyde let out a loud laugh. Kuro placed his ahnds in his pockets, and looked at their socked feet. Yeah, he knew, but that doesn’t mean he llikes it. “Just…please try to tolerate your brother. We need to get along.”

 

Kuro nodded slightly. He knew that they needed a good alliance to fight Tsubaki. So, he had to listen to Mahiru on this part. Even though his younger brother is annoying as hell. Mahiru smiled when Kuro agreed with him, and Kuro blushed slightly. Avoiding his eyes, the Servamp slowly made his way back towards the living room, and Mahiru followed him, thinking about how cute Kuro looked when he gets flustered.

 

“There you guys are!” Hyde cheered, snickering slightly when Licht let out a growl of annoyance. Kuro rolled his eyes, and sat as far way from Hyde as he could. Mahiru smiled kindly at the Greed pair, and sat between Kuro and Hyde. “What made you guys be gone for so long? Making out in the kitchen?”

 

“W-what…” Mahiru gasped out, feeling his face start to flush. Kuro gave Hyde a nasty glare, but his ears were also turning red with embarrassment. Hyde laughed loudly a their expressions, which made Licht elbow him in the ribs, hard. “N-no! Why w-would you think t-that?!”

 

Shoving the blonde back, Licht flicked him in the head, and sighed. Looking at the blushing pair, Licht shook his head, and gave them an apologetic look. Mahiru smiled at him, and tried to turn back to the movie, while Hyde complained about being hit. Kuro swallowed the lump in his throat, and did the same, hoping that Hyde wouldn’t say anything for the rest of the movie. He, however, knew that the blonde’s silence wouldn’t last long.

 

“So troublesome,” Kuro whispered to himself, but when Hyde turned to look at him, and he felt Mahiru tense, he knew that both of them heard him. Hyde glared at Kuro, who tried to avoid the look, but when something was thrown, and it smacked him in the face, he knew he couldn’t bare his brother much longer. “What. Was. That?”

 

Mahiru gulped, slowly getting up. He could literally feel Kuro’s rising malice, and Licht glared at Hyde when he also felt the Servamp’s challenging air. Mahiru gasped, and ducked when another pillow got whipped at Kuro, and when the Servamp caught it, everything got silent. Turning towards the blond, Kuro stared at Hyde with an expression Mahiru has never seen before, and it sent a chill down Hyde’s spine.

 

“N-now brother,” Hyde yelped out, watching Kuro get up, and getting ready to throw the pillow in his hands. Whipping the object back, Hyde yelped when the pillow smacked his head, and he glared at Kuro. Licht slowly got up as well now, because both Eves could tell an all out war was about to happen. “You are so done for!”

 

Kuro growled, and actually flung himself at Hyde, which surprised the blonde, and Mahiru. Hyde growled, but couldn’t do anything to balance himself when Kuro tackled him off the couch. Both Eves flinched when the sound of their bodies hit the floor, and quickly moved as more pillows went flying as the Servamps beat each other with them.

 

“Rat!” Licht yelled, trying to get Hyde to stop fighting, but when the Servamp didn’t even respond to his name being yelled, Licht tensed his fists. Mahiru frowned, and watched Kuro fight. The lazy Servamp was usually never this active. “Rat! Listen to me! Hyde!”

 

Nothing they did seemed to calm the Servamps. Kuro threw another pillow down on Hyde’s face, and pressed down like he was trying to stop him from breathing. Hyde wrapped his legs around Kuro’s waist, and flipped them. The pillow that Kuro had went flying, and smacked Mahiru in the face, making the teen fall into Licht. More growls eminated in the air as they fought, and Licht noticed they had no pillows near them anymore.

 

“You’re the one who’s bothersome!” Hyde growled, pulling at the furry ears of Kuro’s jacket. Kuro struggled to get an opening, so when he saw one, the Servamp reached out, and squeezed both of Hyde’s sides. “N-no!”

 

Everyone stopped moving when a laugh made it’s way out of the blonde Servamp’s mouth, as he grabbed at Kuro’s wrists. The Eves blinked, while Kuro got a dark smirk on his face. Hyde gulped when he saw his brother’s expression, and glanced at Licht nervously. Kuro gave his younger brother’s sides another squeeze, which made another startled laugh spring from his lips as his body jerked slightly on top of Kuro’s.

 

“Hmmm….” Kuro hummed out, and Hyde tried to leap off his brother, but when the bluenette tightened his grip, Hyde knew he was screwed. Kuro quickly flipped them until he was on top, and the blonde Servamp’s wrists were raised above hhis head, and kept there by one of his hands. “Are you still ticklish, little brother?”

 

“N-no…” Hyde whimpered out, squirming slightly under Kuro. He really couldn’t move. He was stuck…shit. Kuro smirked again, and gently poked at Hyde’s sides, making him yelp, and let out little panicked giggles. “N-no…B-brother!”

 

Licht and Mahiru watched as Kuro tickled his brother’s sides, ribs, armpits, and hips, which made Hyde go into a laughing, and crying pile of goo. Hyde threw his head back and screamed, making his glasses fall off his face, as Kuro decided to lift his shirt up suddenly, and blow a raspberry on his tummy.

 

“N-no! P-plehehehehehehease! N-no more!” Hyde cried out, going completely limp between Kuro’s fingers. Mahiru watched as Kuro’s eyes shone with some sort of emotion. It looked like happiness, but…maybe a little bit of love as well. Letting his hands go still, Kuro slowly got off Hyde, and starred down at the giggling Servamp that was his brother. “T-thank you.”

 

Kneeling down again, Kuro burshed the brown streaks of hair away from Hyde’s face. Mahiru almost gasped in shock, while Licht blinked like an owl. Hyde sighed, as Kuro helped him sit up, and rubbed his back gently. Getting his brother up, Kuro and Hyde slowly made their way to the couch.

 

“Sorry,” Kuro whispered, placing the tired blonde Servamp on the couch. Glancing around, the bluenette sighed, and looked at his Eve. Mahiru looked into Kuro’s eyes, and saw the sorry expression about the mess they made. Shaking his head, Licht walked back towards the couch, and sat down next to the almost dozing Hyde. Mahiru grabbed Kuro’s hand, and sat him down next to his brother. “I’ll help you clean this up tomorrow.”

 

“I w-will too,” Hyde yawned out, lying his head on Kuro’s shoulder. Kuro allowed Hyde to cuddle closer, and then placed his head on the blonde’s. Hyde slowly took Licht’s hand, who tensed, but relaxed. He’d allow it tonight. Kuro gently squeezed Mahiru’s hand, who blushed, but smiled softly. Seeing Kuro act like a big brother to Hyde was actually pretty nice. “We m-made the mess…so w-we’ll help…”

 

As Hyde’s sentence dulled out, all three of the turned to see the Servamp fell asleep on Kuro’s shoulders with a small smile. Licht sighed, but there was a small smile twitching at his lips. Mahiru smiled, and glanced at Kuro, who was watching his brother sleep with a soft expression on his face. Hyde cuddled his face more into Kuro’s neck, and let out a happy sounding sigh.

 

“I think I can tolerate him,” Kuro whispered, glancing at his happy Eve. Mahiru gave the Servamp a proud smile, which made the bluenette blush, and look away. Sure, Hyde could be annoying, but after you get passed that, he is actually pretty loveable. “Yeah…I guess I’ll deal with him.”

 

“Good…” Licht sighed out, relaxing more, while continuing to watch the movie. Kuro and Mahiru glanced at him, and he shrugged. “You know I can’t.”

 

Mahiru laughed softly, while Kuro gave Hyde’s Eve a smirk. They knew that Licht loved Hyde, even if he wouldn’t say so. Mahiru curled more against Kuro, as he watched the movie. Kuro let out a small yawn, and closed his eyes softly. At this moment, the Servamp of Sloth did not want to be anywhere but there. Cuddled against his brother, and his Eve, as they all watched the movie peacefully. That was the last thought that went through Kuro’s head before he fell into a dozing sleep pressed against the warm bodies around him.


End file.
